Some One to Watch Over Me
by beautyfool
Summary: It is funny when people are planning for their life something special! God is making some entirely other plans for their lifes. That is what happens with Ginny weasley. When she was planning her wedding, entirely different something happenedto be a Malfoy
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Is it fate or what? It is funny when people are planning for their life something special! God is making some entirely other plan for their life. That is what happens with Ginny weasley. When she was planning her wedding, entirely different something happen within her life. In addition, that something is happening to be Draco Malfoy. D/G

**Chapter 1**

Arthur Weasley came in from the front door and silently sat in the kitchen.

"What is it dear?" Molly asked worriedly.

"He is back, Molly he is back."

She gave him the glass of water and sat besides him on the kitchen table. "Now tell me who is back?"

"He just stared at her face strangely, pain written over his face like a defeated solder.

Molly gasped loudly; eyes wide open and put her hand on her heart

"How on earth he is back? "HOW?"

"I saw him today in the ministry." He rubbed his face with both hands tiredly.

"MINISTRY?"…. Why he is not arrested Arthur? He is a death eater and a murderer."

He didn't kill anyone innocent and he was working for the Dumbledore, like Snape. He was a spy. Arthur told his wife.

Still! There is no excuse for do what he did, just because he was working for Dumbledore didn't mean to rule all people lives.

"Who was with him in the Ministry? Snape?" Molly asked

Arthur sighed…."Dumbledore". Arthur looked out the window.

"Do you realize what it is mean?"Molly asked

"Uh….Yes… and that is what makes me worry."

Pop sounds came out of the back door, four boys came in front Fred and George, and tailing them was Ron and Harry.

Discussing Quiddich match, Ron and Harry didn't noticed the sudden silence in the room until Fred elbowed them.

"What is going on here? George asked to his parents. All noticed their worried faces.

"Nothing…." Arthur said.

"He is back." Molly blurted out. Arthur glared his wife.

They will eventually find out, don't have to hide, boys sit down I'll make tea."

"How the hell that happened, I thought he was gone for good." George said looking everyone faces for some help.

,

"Don't tell me you didn't do anything when you saw that scum bag." Ron said furiously.

"You don't seem surprise to find out that he is back?"Arthur ignored his glare and asked all the boys.

"Honestly dad! After, taking all the safety precautions? You are asking we are surprised that he s back. I think back of you mind you knew too that he would come back for what he left behind. Don't you?"

"Harry you are awfully quite, what you think what should we do?" Molly asked to Harry, who was quiet, listening all the conversation.

"Uh….umm, I think we should wait and see what he would do."

Like on queue, a large black eagle owl came through window, dropped a letter in Arthur Weasley's lap, and flew out right back to the window.

They all stared at the letter, Arthur picks it up," it's for me."

He opened it and silently read it his color was draining slowly. Letter dropped from his hand and landed on table.

George picks it up and all gathered around him to read it.

Mr. Arthur!

I believe you already know that. I am back in London. I just wanted to remind you that you have mine someone with you, yes my wife, your daughter Ginny weasley. Now that I am back, I want you to get her ready for leaving with me. I can directly write to Ginny, but I wanted it with your permission, which I do not need, but being polite, I thought I owe you that you took care of my wife until now. Thank you for that. I'll wait for your answer tell me when she will be ready and I will come to pick her up.

Draco Malfoy

"That shit excuse of a person, ferret face has some guts to write that." Ron said furiously "bastard, threatening us like that." Fred said," How dare him, let him come and we will see."

George said.

"What should we tell him to go off?" Molly asked worriedly.

"Nothing…. we tell him…. that Ginny is dead." He said tens, hard lines deepening on his forehead all compose and sober. Every one quite right away stared at their father face.

Molly gasped loudly, "Arthur…." She grasped his husband hand and nodded sobbing.

Every one in the room was quite already understand the gravity of situation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**Hello, here is second chapter. I hope you like it, don't forget to leave the review.**

He stepped around the street, carefully avoiding the water puddles on sidewalk of muggle London. He took the right turn and there were several cafes on both sides of street, but he opened the third door on his right and enters in the café. He walked to his selected table, where he is regularly sitting there for two weeks.

"Hello Mr. Malfoy, should I bring you something?"

"Yeah! Coffee please."

It was his daily routine from last two weeks, he checked his watch it's quarter to five, that means he is on time fifteen minutes before closing book shop across the road.

He knew she loves rain, and he smiled as across the road a cretin brunette open the window of the bookstore.

The rain had stopped. She loves rain. Water drops shimmered in the gossamer interstices of a spider's web outside the window.

Jake's hand reached across her to close the window.

"It's freezing," he said. "I have been asking you the last ten seconds that if you are free for tonight go out with me."

"Didn't hear you." She swiveled her legs off the window ledge, making room for him to sit next to her, but he remained standing.

"Of course you didn't. Are you trying to kill yourself?" He put around her shoulders his long coat.

Today it was her turn to read a loud story in the store workshop for kids. However, when the downpour had started, she knew that no will come out from the houses in this weather and she was right.

She was working for this bookstore in muggle London for more then a year now. Mr. Harrison the storekeeper was very fond of her like every one else.

"I have work to do Jake."

"You know, after you walked out on me at dinner last week…..."

"Oh, Jacob, for heaven's sake, I didn't walk out; I just said I had work to do and couldn't stay to watch you sip your coffee."

He scuffed the carpet with the toe of his sneakers. "Don't call me Jacob." He always hated when she calls him his official name it seems formal.

"She rolled her eyes."OK, after walked out on you . . . what?"

"I decided it's over between us." He was looking down at his hands.

"**There was nothing between us."** She wanted to say, but she kept quite, did not want to hurt him, he was a good friend.

So she just nodded," I understand."

"He raised his head and looked at her," I was about to add, "But then I changed my mind."

"Oh."

They looked at each other for a few seconds, and then he said, "It really makes no difference to you either way, does it?"

She turned he head and continued looking out the window.  
Spider was picking its way to the centre of the web, sidestepping the drops of water.

"You really have this ability to find beauty in wired places." She stood up so quickly, she banged her head against the potted plant hanging from ceiling. The pot tipped over and loose soil showered down her jumper and on the window. She just stared at his face wide eyed, all color gone from her face. "What did you say?" some one else voice was echoing in her mind, same words, but from different person.

She put her head in her hands, "You OK?" Jake moved forward, but she held her hands up to tell him to keep his distance. Tears in her eyes, and none of them because of him.

She didn't want to think too hard about what he said, she looked around for tissue, he gave her she took it and cleaned the dirt.

There was ton of reconciliation in his voice, but when he said it was over between us, her heart had lurched ever so slightly, and she thought, doesn't matter how much I want anything to do with any relationship. And what if we were stay together now perhaps it would lurch even more next week, next month or whenever that inevitable ending came. Which she was very hard concentrating would not come falsely, because she knows somehow it would come and she was terrified.

Some how she had managed to go on with her life now moment by moment and she didn't want to ruin it very quickly.

Tears running down her cheeks, she turned from him," I have work to do, Jake."

"Can I stay?" he picked up his coat.

'She shook her head without turning to look at him. Brushed her tears.

He was all the way to the door before he stopped and said,

"Ever wonder how other people see you?"

She turned around." Is this the cruel parting blow, Jake? You going to-what that's funny expression?-hold up a mirror to my face?"

"No, I didn't mean to be cruel; I never met anyone who knows how to be cruel to you, Ginny. You charm us all. And not as you think because, you'll always find something of worth in even the most useless among us, in even our most pathetic moments. People generally brushed away a spider's web, Ginny, but not you."

….Ginny" he stopped short, worriedly stepped forward, "are you crying," but confused stopped again when she turned around and he saw her laughing, tears in her eyes. He kept looking at her until she stopped laughing.

'I am not stupid, I know something ….something is going on with you or someone had hurt you bad, I didn't ask, but I can feel your pain, you know you can talk to me."  
She shook her head, no I am fine, don't worry about me, and yes you are I wish I could tell you how someone ,how badly cruel to someone else, so don't assume who turns out to be how. But when I'll need someone to talk, I know, where to find you, thank you.

"Are you sure you ok?"

She nodded

"I'll see you later than, just go home and rest ok."

'Yes boss." She smiled at him

A tall handsome boy around his own age came out of the door, and Draco frowned with displeasure. With two weeks experience, he was aware of this boy, who came very often in the store to just see her and very interested in his interest, meaning his wife.

He asked for his bill and by the time he was done, the bookstore's door opened again and a girl all wrapped up in long coat, long shoes, scarf, came out of the door. Cold wind blew her short hair on her face.

Draco came out of the café and start walking parallel to the girl across the road. It's October and nights become early in winters, she was not seem in a hurry, she was enjoying the window decoration for Christmas, they started to put on sales banners and all. She was going to the grocery store to pick up some things.

After half an hour spending time smoking in cold, his wait was over. The girl came out of the grocery store, hands full of bags and she stopped the cab and as did Draco.

Both cabs stopped at once, in one cab Ginny came out with grocer bags in her hand and doorkeeper opened the door for her.

Across the road in other cab, a very good looking, boy came out of the cab and doorkeeper opened the door with great respect for him. Good looks and money buy you great respect, that's true.

"Mr. Malfoy, good evening." He nodded his headed for the elevator.

The elevator stopped on his floor, he stepped out of the elevator and opened the door of his penthouse. His apartment seemed like a model come alive from the catalogue. It was huge and beautiful. Even he was the only person living in the house, but he like to have every thing best.

Ginny was living on the last floor of the building; she likes the view very much there. It was one bedroom apartment. It's been one and a half year, she was living in London and his elder twin brothers were kind enough, for paying her apartment rent and all other, she handle all her other expenses by her job. It was nice cozy place for her, but across the road, building was luxurious, but it was the same apartment numbers.

On the other building, the top floor was penthouse, and she liked it very much. A single person, male, took it just two weeks before. Moreover, the way he decorated it, she liked it more.

Wrapped in warm blanket, hot chocolate in one hand she sat in living chair near the window and watched the snowfall, which just started, never noticing the boy, who was watching her.

He opened the latter, which he got this afternoon from Arthur was waiting for this later since last day, well it still seemed like a long time.

**Draco Malfoy,**

**We sorry to tell you that, our daughter, your wife is no longer with us. She died last year.**

**Arthur Weasley.**

He smiled, he was not expecting them to gave her to him that easily, however, they can't keep her as they all knew that she is his wife, none the less this letter from his father in law cleared lot of things, he was wondering about.

So, Mr. Weasley. You think I am a fool.

'Until tomorrow, sleep tight Ginny." He talked to the girl sat far away in oblivions staring out of the window. Never know, what is tomorrow waiting for her?

**END OF CHAPTER 2:****Hey all please leave reviews. I want to know what you think of this story. Moreover, if anyone interested in beta reading for me, let me know. I appreciate your opinions very much. Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER:3**

**Summary: **Is it fate or what? It is funny when people are planning for their life something special! God is making some entirely other plan for their life. That is what happens with Ginny weasley. When she was planning her wedding, entirely different something happen within her life. In addition, that something is happening to be Draco Malfoy. D/G

Arthur! Do you think, we should warn Ginny about this?

"What do you think Harry?" Arthur Weasley turned towards Harry, who was thinking about the same situation.

"No! I don't think we have to worry Ginny about this. She won't take it easy and she is alone there. What good this do to her anyway, and besides we have a very strong spell, He won't be able to find her. I'll check on her soon."

They sighed deeply and worriedly and sat there quietly.

Tension was too much and every ones mood was very doom and gloom.

"Do you…do you think Dumbledore have told him….I mean we all know how much Dumbledore likes him." Molly asked worriedly.

Aurther Weasely, Molly and Harry were the only ones left in the kitchen.

Ron walked out for sending Hermione a letter and twins were also gone for something. And this was the time Molly was looking forward to asking the questions, she was thinking about since she heard the news.

She trusted Dumbledore with her life, all of them do, but she had to ask and since there were few people who knew about the location and secrecy of Ginny whereabouts, they can't talk about it in front of every one.

"No...No Dumbledore would never do that."

Harry said confidently and secretly hopes that, that would be true. "I agree with Harry, Dumbledore may like the boy but he would not interfere in this, hence he was the one who did the secret keeper spelled on her.

These four the only ones, who knows about it, not even his brothers.

Not even Ron, He refused to join them for her safety that the less people know about it the much better. And Harry thought he was right.

So, Dumbledore was the one who put the spell on Ginny and Harry was the secret keeper. But it was Harry and Dumbledore who know the right location of her. So, if he finds about her, it's either Harry or Dumbledore would have told Draco Malfoy willingly, which was impossible for Harry and all of them trusted Dumbledore with her life. So, There is no other way.

"I am going to check on Ron, he said he is sending an owl to Hermione." Harry walked towards back door.

There was gasping sounds while Molly cried for her only Daughter. "What if he finds out about her Aurther, he will find out ….then? What…what if he…?" So many questions hung in there, no one know the answers.

He put his hands around her shoulder. "No! He won't…..I am sure he won't. I won't let him find her." He said .

/

Someone was calling her name. She looked around to find out who is calling her, and looked out of the main door. She was surprised to find out, that it was Jack. He never did this before, he never came to her apartment. He offered her before to walk her home, but she never encouraged him. So this was surprise for her to know that he knew where she lives.

She waved at him while checking her mail box. She checked herself in the side mirror on the wall.

Small round face, big brown eyes and shoulder length burgundy hair. She had cried, when she first saw her face in the mirror. She had beautiful hip length thick red curls. She loved her hair; but when she had to change her getup, it's the first thing Harry pointed out to change, because her hair color was not so common and easily be prominent. So, she cut them short and color them burgundy, which suites her very well. She had lost her weight too. She noticed.

_What's the point_? She thought and walks towards the door.

Thumb hooked into the pocket of his jeans, long coat, and hair blowing with cold air hands behind on his back. He had something in his hands, but she didn't pay much attention. He smiled at her.

"Hey!' he said. "These are for you." He held up bunch of flower stems.

She was more surprised to see the flower and her heart did the little flip nervously.

"Am I being stalked?"

He laughed, "I promised myself if you didn't get it, I'd leave." His expression changed to embarrassment.

"I can still leave. I don't mean it's my decision to make.' She didn't say anything and stared at flowers.

'Look I"….'How?" she asked before he completed his sentence.

'What?"

'How did you know where I live?"

'OH! I had a friend who used to live in that building." He pointed across the street.

"Look I'm sorry. This is stupid. It's just that I was thinking of you and I was working in store in organizing the papers and your papers come by and your address was there, but my friend did live in that building. Anyway, he added as she narrowed her eyes. I noticed that today is 30th November. So I thought I should wish you."

"What's on 30th November to wish?" Ginny asked confused.

'You got to be kidding?" she stared him blank.

'You really don't remember? Do you?"

She shook he head.

"It's your birthday Ginny. How can you forget your birthday?"

'Oh!...oh! Yes my birthday."

It was really not her birth date. Her original birth date was 11th August. It was the birth date of Collin Crevey. She didn't have to change her birth date, but she did it anyway, at the time when she did the paper work for her job in the book store. She picked the date of his late fiancé.

Harry didn't like it, but he kept quite. They didn't changed her name, because in muggle world who would notice about her name or date of birth.

"Happy birthday Ginny." Jack said.

Her heart was beating painfully, but she was getting good at to bear it now. Remembering Collin, was too much for her, she didn't want to show him his pain, she ducked her head.

'Thanks," she said and took the flowers from his hands.

"Thank you so much."

He smiled, 'you are welcome."

**The End**

/

Note: I know Ginny Weasley's real birth date is 11th August.

I hope you like the chapter. I was so busy, I almost forgot about it. But I hope to do work on it. Please tell me what you think about it.

Leave the comment. I would appreciate it.


End file.
